Getting Even
by LizzieBella
Summary: Ch 6 Gifts all Around, for everyone.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from GH.  
  
Pre-story Babble: Manly Liz, Carly, Courtney, Faith, Sonny, Jason, Lorenzo, Ric, Max, and Guards. Liz is still blind.  
  
Chapter 1: Blind as a bat!!!  
  
Bobbie walked into Kelly's leading a blind Elizabeth with her. Liz had just gotten out of the hospital, with her grandmother out of town and her marriage down the drain she had to depend on Bobbie to guide her around.  
  
"Okay here we are," Bobbie said guiding Elizabeth into a seat. "Thanks Bobbie, I appreciate you taking me like this Elizabeth's soft but said reply came.  
  
Bobbie frowned sympathetically at the young woman's condition and damned Ric Lansing, Faith Roscoe, and who ever was driving that car. "Elizabeth, I'll be right back with a plate full of hotcakes, bacon, and eggs just for you." Elizabeth nodded and Bobbie had now sprinted to the kitchen.  
  
Just as Bobbie disappeared her speed demon daughter came through the doors of Kelly's with Max on her heels. Carly sighed in desperation to get away from Max. Her back was turned away from him. "Okay Max you can go lurk around, I'm not in danger here."  
  
"I just doing my job Mrs. C, Mr. Corinthos has ordered me not to let you get too far away from me," the tall bodyguard explained.  
  
"Right!" Carly scrunched up face said I really need to talk to Sonny about his paranoia. She thought. Although she did understand his motives and she didn't blame him after everything she had pulled with Courtney's hit and run. In addition, to her attraction to her husband's current enemy, and now Sonny's number one hit man next to Jason was babysitting her.  
  
Bobbie had just come out the kitchen with two hot plates and spotted her daughter who looked annoyed. "Hey you," Bobbie smiled "Hey Mama."  
  
"Would you like something from the kitchen sweetie?" she asked "No, no Sonny practically forced fed me this morning, before I left."  
  
"Well I had better get back to my patient." Carly diverted her eyes toward the unknowingly Elizabeth. "The blind princess Huh?"  
  
"Carly shame on you, Elizabeth is injured probably for the rest of her life."  
  
"Okay, okay sorry. It's terrible I know. So how is she anyway? She asked rather uninterested.  
  
"She is well as to be expected." Bobbie explained "That bad huh? Why don't you get back to her she needs you." Bobbie gave Carly a wink and a smile.  
  
Bobbie moved to the table. "Here we go." Bobbie said placing the plate of food in front of Elizabeth. "Smells good." Elizabeth let out a smile for the first time since she left the hospital.  
  
"Well if it smells good, wait until you taste it." Elizabeth smile died as she felt around for a fork. Bobbie berated herself, and quickly put a fork and Elizabeth's hand. Bobbie watched Elizabeth miss her entire plate. "Let me help you there." Bobbie said before her pager went off. "Oh great it's the hospital, I'll be right back."  
  
Bobbie walked behind the counter to use the phone. Elizabeth sat there trying to eat something, but missed the first eight tries. She threw her fork down, and went for her juice. She felt around for it and found it when she knocked it over. 'Damn' she thought. She tried to find a napkin but ended up knocking her fork on the floor.  
  
Carly watched the scene before her and felt pity for the young woman in thought 'Blind as a bat'. Carly walked to the table. "Here let me help you"  
  
"Carly?" Liz asked to get confirmation that it was her.  
  
"Yeah, Elizabeth it's me."  
  
"I fine really Carly it's no problem." Liz thought she most look pretty bad if Carly stopped to help her.  
  
"Elizabeth bad news." Bobbie said walking toward the young women. "The hospital is short-handed and I need to go in."  
  
Elizabeth sighed loudly "I guess I could call someone who could take me." Liz began to think about Emily 'No her life's a mess with Zander and Nicholas. Lucky was busy trying to but Stefan behind bars for Summer's death. All her friends were wrapped up in their own lives right now. She had one last option. "I guess I'll give Ric a call, he'll be eager to take me.'  
  
"Take you where, to your death?" Carly asked amazed how Elizabeth still let him hang around. "Carly's right I don't want him around."  
  
"Then what do you suggest I do Bobbie?" Bobbie looked at Carly. Carly eyes widen to what her mother was thinking. Carly shook her head. Bobbie gave Carly a stern look. Carly started to throw a temper tantrum unnoticed by Liz, and pulled her mother to the side. "No."  
  
"Carly it's only for a few hours."  
  
"Call Lucas."  
  
"I would but he's gone on a school trip, and want be back until next week." She explained  
  
"Mother in case you hadn't noticed me and the muffin don't get along."  
  
"Okay Carly let's make a deal." "What deal could you possibly offer me to take Elizabeth with me?"  
  
"I'll take Michael for the rest of the month until you have the baby." Carly didn't give it a second thought "Fine, fine I'll take the ice princess." Bobbie pinched Carly's arm at her remarks. "Hey hurting a pregnant woman is a capital offence." She joked  
  
"Elizabeth Carly is going to take you with her okay. She's going to watch you until I come back."  
  
'Forget Ric killing me Carly can do that all by herself given the chance' Liz thought  
  
Bobbie grabbed her purse and left for the door. "Carly be good."  
  
Carly bit her bottom lip. "Okay ummm Max come here, Liz here is going to spend the rest of the day with us, mainly you because you're going to guide her." Max was a little angry about having to do this, but didn't argue with the Mafia queen bee. Max took Elizabeth small hand in his. His hand practically swallowed hers and placed it around his arm. 'Might not be too bad.' he thought  
  
"You okay" he asked "Yeah" she replied  
  
Max smiled and looked back up to find Carly already out the door. Max pulled Elizabeth without warning and she almost fell flat on her face. "Sorry." Max lifted Elizabeth small dainty body to his broad shoulders and chest. Elizabeth snaked her arms around his neck for support. "Hang on." He said as they left Kelly's trying to catch up Carly.  
  
Max had followed Carly to the docks. He had made it just in time to see Alcazar coming down the stairs to greet Carly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Thanks for reading. Please I value all opinions. So please review. Next Chapter: Ric and Lorenzo make an appearance and Carly makes an Announcement. 


	2. Allies and Plans

Chapter 2:  
  
Max had followed Carly to the docks. He had made if just in time to see Alcazar coming down the stairs to greet Carly.  
  
"Mrs. C I think it's time we left." "Max we just got here what's the rush?"  
  
"Yes, Max Millions what's the hurry?" Liz may have been blind but even she could place that hauntingly beautiful voice.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos we should be going." Anytime Max called her by her last name, Carly knew she should listen. Max began to get a bad feeling he just walked into something he shouldn't have. Alcazar's men were lurking all around. Two by the stairs, one at the end of the docks, and one behind him. Max sat Elizabeth down and moved in front of Carly.  
  
Alcazar sized Max up and knew he was as dangerous and smart as Jason. He looked pass Max to see Elizabeth and Carly.  
  
'Elizabeth Lansing with Carly now that's interesting' he thought. He looked back to Carly almost seeing fear in her chocolate brown eyes. He had no desire for her to fear him, so he sent his men away.  
  
"Max I was here merely to say Hello to Mrs. Corinthos." He said innocently "Is that a problem, I thought that's what you do in this country speak to your fellow man." Carly felt a chill run up her spine the way Corinthos rolled of his tongue like velvet.  
  
"Speak to someone else beside Mrs. Cornithos."  
  
"If that's what you wish, Hello Mrs. Lansing how are you." Elizabeth stiffened when he called her name.  
  
Max eyes hardened than before "Don't even speak to her." Although Max was not assigned to protect Elizabeth, it was an unspoken rule that all the guards knew that Elizabeth was under Sonny's protection. Every since she was a teen, Sonny had made it his business to keep an eye on her.  
  
Lorenzo looked back into Max's eyes. His eyes were cold and harsh. Lorenzo averted his gaze climbing the stairs he clicked his tongue between his teeth, and winked at Carly. Max followed him with his eyes until he was sure he was gone.  
  
"Mrs.Corinthos I'll escort you and Mrs. Lansing to the car now." "Right, I think we should go." Max walked back over to Elizabeth taking her hand in his. She didn't flinch in surprise the way she usually did when someone walked up on her. She could smell his cologne. She smelled it from the moment he had picked her up the first time. Elizabeth then felt something else the hair on her neck stood straight up. "Ric." She said absently.  
  
Carly, looked over and rolled her eyes at the man who kidnapped her. "Max what are you doing with my wife?" Max didn't respond he just ushered Elizabeth and Carly away from him. "Elizabeth can I talk to you." Max was going to let Elizabeth do as she pleased at this moment. She shook her head. Ric lead her to the side.  
  
"What do you want Ric?" "First of all what are you doing with Carly?" "Here we go again," Elizabeth, sighed. "Carly took me because Bobbie had to go to the hospital."  
  
"Why didn't you ask me?  
  
"You don't want me to really answer that."  
  
"Oh I see, I get your game now, you talk and get help from my brother, you consider Jason a friend now, and now you and Carly are now gal-pals. What's next huh, you and Courtney going to go shopping? Elizabeth can't you see what's going on here.  
  
"No actually I can't." she smiled "I'm serious, the only reason they're making nice with you is because Courtney ran you down. After a week they want even know your name.  
  
"Ric I'm only with Carly for a while, it doesn't mean she and I will ever and I do mean ever become friends. You know what I'm done here, Max." Max walked down the stairs and took Elizabeth's hand.  
  
Elizabeth turned to leave when Ric grabbed her and spun her around pulling her from Max's grasp. "Don't walk away from me." Carly walked back down the stair almost smiling, at the thought, Ric was hurting over this.  
  
Ric diverted his gaze at Carly "What now Carly you going to train Elizabeth to be like you and hate me, because I made a mistake? It's a damn conspiracy."  
  
"No Ric it's not a conspiracy against you. If anything it's your own fault." Carly yelled  
  
"Oh it's my fault my wife is blind."  
  
"I didn't say that. True Courtney may have accidentally hit Elizabeth, but I think she feels more pain from what you did to her. You're one who lied to her, forced drugs down her throat, who almost smothered her to death with a pillow, and who is now sleeping with the women who poisoned a woman that you claim to love so much. Yeah Ric it's a real conspiracy."  
  
Ric couldn't have said anything in response to Carly's claims. He had let Elizabeth's arm go. Elizabeth felt awkward, standing as Carly told the truth about Ric, yet in her heart she still couldn't believe Ric had done this, and now her insides were bleeding all over again, but she refused to bleed outwardly in front of Ric or Carly.  
  
Max stood there silently praying Ric would do something to piss him off, so he could throw the bosses' brother off the docks. He never liked Ric Lansing and now he flat out loathed him for what he's done to The Corinthos family and Elizabeth.  
  
"Let's go." Max said taking back Elizabeth's hand. Max started to usher Carly as well up the stairs, but she didn't move. "Mrs. Corinthos?"  
  
"Max I'll be on give me a minute." "Are you sure?" he asked looking back at the detached man on the docks. "Yeah." Carly descended the steps to where Ric was. All Carly wanted to do now was to hurt Ric, and now she had found the perfect way.  
  
A devilish smile graced her lips. "Elizabeth will be staying with me and Sonny. She will be with me and Sonny for a long while. Ric head whipped around to Carly's remarks.  
  
"Your bluffing, everyone in this town knows you and Elizabeth can't stand each other."  
  
"True, but Sonny wants her there to keep you and Faith from harming her."  
  
He looked in her eyes for the slightest flicker of deceit, but found known. Carly pivoted on her heels going back up the stairs. She knew that this was going to be tough to pull off, not to mention she had to run this by Sonny, Jason, and Courtney, but in the end she thought it was worth it.  
  
Ric ran his hands through his short curls, not believing this. He had to find away to get Elizabeth from Sonny and Carly before they poisoned her mind against him entirely. He had to think, when he heard the voice of Lorenzo Alcazar.  
  
"A most vexing problem isn't? Your wife in your brother's home. No telling what could go on in there. Carly's pregnant Sonny hasn't had a woman in a while either." Lorenzo knew he had to gig deep to bring back his lawyer. The man he once knew before.  
  
"Elizabeth isn't like that."  
  
"Yeah but by the time Sonny and Carly get through, I would say anything goes with her."  
  
"What are you implying?" "She'll hate you Ric, for good,"  
  
"Oh believe me I know." He said looking at the water.  
  
"I going to make you an offer you can't refuse." (AN: I love the Godfather movie) "I'll help you get your wife back.  
  
"An offer I can't refuse, right so what's the catch?"  
  
"No catch all you have to do is assist me and bring down Corinthos. I'll take his territory along with his wife and kids. You're an intelligent, ruthless business man Mr. Lansing I would hate to see your talents go to waste.  
  
"You want Carly?"  
  
"The way I see it is that I leave Corinthos a broken man. So he can't get back up again" "You'll have your wife, I'll have Carly and the territory. We both live happy full lives with the ones that we love. All you have to do is agree."  
  
Lorenzo extended his hand to Ric. Ric's hatred for Sonny came bubbling to out. "You've got yourself a deal Mr. Alcazar. They smiled at each other in understanding.  
  
Yet lurking in the shadows with a tear running down her face was Faith Roscoe. "Don't count on getting everything you want guys."  
  
Carly had made it back to the car. She had no idea how she was going to get Elizabeth to stay with them, but she had to try. Carly steeped in the car. Max took off to the penthouse. The ride was silent and Carly was thinking. "Elizabeth?" "Yeah" Elizabeth said as they pulled into the garage.  
  
"You're living in the penthouse until your eyes get better. Carly stepped out of the car and didn't wait for Elizabeth's reply.  
  
"Elizabeth and Max still sat in the car. Max thought 'this should prove to be interesting.'  
  
Elizabeth mouth hung open. She regained herself "Has Carly lost her damn mind." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Okay chapter two is done. Is this going to go well with Sonny? And what do Lorenzo and Ric have up their sleeves, not to mention Faith 


	3. New Home

Chit-Chat: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Thanks big time.  
  
Chapter 3: Hey guys need help with the title. Please a little help here.  
  
~Garage~  
  
Elizabeth quickly fumbled with the handle of her door. Taken back by Carly's declaration she nearly tumbled to the ground. Max helped her straighten up.  
  
"Max catch up with Countess Corinthos. If she thinks she's going to drive me, crazy she has another thing coming. No sir, she can drive Sonny, Jason, Courtney, and the rest of you insane, but she want be taking me with you." Elizabeth rambled on  
  
"I think Mrs. C has a soft spot for you Mrs. Lansing."  
  
Elizabeth tensed under that name and couldn't take it anymore. "Max stop, stop, stop." Max looked back to his travailing companion. "What's the matter? He asked when seeing pain masking her flawless features.  
  
"Nothing it's just don't call me Mrs. Lansing, you can call me Ms. Webber or Elizabeth even Liz, but never by that name again."  
  
Max smiled at the unknowingly Elizabeth. "I'll make a note of that, now lets see what I can do about you, finding Mrs. C."  
  
~Penthouse~  
  
Carly walked into the penthouse as if she was trying to hide, for Elizabeth was right on her heels. A knock came at the door and Max let himself and Elizabeth in.  
  
"Okay Elizabeth, your room should be ready in an hour, if you need anything just ask Max or the other guards. Carly voiced trailed off when she caught the look on Elizabeth's face. "What?"  
  
"Don't you dare ask me what, you know what," Liz snapped.  
  
"Max we need a little girl time you know."  
  
"I'll be outside." The door closed and Carly started on her attack. "You know I'm trying to be nice, which is not one of my strong points, and you're being ungrateful to my generosity."  
  
"I'm not moving to your penthouse Carly," Liz replied coyly "Well I beg to differ. As a matter of fact, Marco is already on his way with some of your things," Carly stated.  
  
"How did he get into my studio? Oh wait I forgot, you people around her pick locks like nobodies business. Well when he gets here I'll go back to Bobbie's."  
  
"Oh wait I almost forgot Bobbie called she's going to be working all night at the hospital, I guess you know what that means, oh and not to mention they're going to be short-handed all week long."  
  
Elizabeth heard the mockery in Carly's voice "Let's face it Carly, you're not doing this to help me, you're doing this to hurt Ric. So once again, it's all about you. Well you will not use me to get back at Ric."  
  
"Elizabeth please tell me your not still in love with Ric, please tell me."  
  
Carly studied Elizabeth for awhile her face and eyes were filled with uncertainty and confusion. "You don't even know the answerer to that?"  
  
"Look Carly, me staying here isn't going to work. I mean you have so many things to worry about getting me around your home, not to mention, appointments, and testing," Elizabeth explained  
  
"That will be taken care of."  
  
Elizabeth was backed into a corner, she had one last opportunity to get out of this, and her one last-ditch effort was going to get Carly to send her packing. "There is another thing you have to worry about." Liz smiled sweetly.  
  
Carly knew Liz was going to push this to the edge and she stood ready. "What's that?"  
  
"I don't know? I might wake up next to Jason one morning." Liz was all smiles now.  
  
"Don't count on it. I'm sure in Jason's love for Courtney and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it so try again." Carly knew Elizabeth was testing her, in truth she knew Jason loved Courtney, but she also knew he still cared for Elizabeth.  
  
"Carly you're making a mistake, you're making things easy for me, I expected so much more from you. Oh and what about Sonny? I might as well slip in there too while I'm at it."  
  
Carly now had to show restraint, but regained her composure. "Elizabeth listen and listen good. You're right I'm doing this to hurt Ric, but I'm also doing this to help you out. Elizabeth we have faced off so many times in the past, but I never thought you, a person who has put me in my place a few times, would fall prey to someone like Ric Lansing, and let him win. At least in the past you had some pride and dignity. You were in many ways like me. Now you're naïve and a simpleton. It's time for you to fight back and get even. You can be apart of this or you continue to be a victim. Let me know when Lizzie comes back."  
  
With having said, that Carly turned to go upstairs. To many other people it would sound like Carly was trying to rally Elizabeth to her side, but for Carly, there was truth in every word.  
  
Carly had been upstairs for an hour and Max had checked in with her to see if she needed anything. He stopped when he saw Elizabeth in deep thought.  
  
"You know living here wouldn't be so bad, you would just get use to me watching you again." he smiled "Just you Max?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"Oh no you know, me, Marco, Francis, Johnny and maybe the others."  
  
"Well thanks Max, I appreciate your concern. By the way Max were you listening?" She asked as a smiled graced her face.  
  
"Well given you and Mrs. C's history I was worried that a fight would breakout. I mean I don't listen regularly," he chuckled. Elizabeth let out a giggle herself. "Regularly Max? So does that mean you listen other times?" They were laughing when the Lord of the Manor walked through the door. Max stopped his laughing and smiles when he came face to face with Sonny Corinthos.  
  
"How are you sir?" Max asked as he usually did when Sonny came home.  
  
"Good Max and you seem to be happy about something, you never usually are amused. So what's up?"  
  
"Ms. Webber is here and I was just seeing if she needed anything." He replied  
  
"How long has she been here?" "A little over an hour sir."  
  
"Oh well give me a minute to talk to her to see what she needs." Max nodded his head in response.  
  
Sonny closed the door and walked up on Elizabeth. "Sonny?" she called absently.  
  
"Yeah can you see me?" he asked hopefully  
  
"No, I smell your after shave."  
  
"So what brings you by here?" he said sitting next to her." Before she could answer a blonde bounced down the stairs. "Carly slow down, don't run down the stairs," he told her. Suddenly Sonny did a double take. "Wait a minute both of you were here and my home, and yet it still stands. Okay this going to be interesting to hear why the cops have came to arrest the both of you."  
  
Carly and Elizabeth sarcastically laughed as Sonny smiled  
  
Before he could, get to his questions answer session, Marco walked in with a suitcase in his hand. "Mrs. Corinthos, Ms Webber things have been collected as you requested. Shall I put them in the guestroom?"  
  
Carly looked back at Sonny who was now at his wet-bar pouring a drink while running his other hand over his face.  
  
~Alcazar's Apartment~  
  
Since Ric and Alcazar's meeting, they have been putting the wheels in motion for bringing down Sonny. They have made countless phone calls putting everything in place. Alcazar knew this wouldn't be any quick hit man job. It had to be well organized to the last detail, and they still had lots to do.  
  
"Well Ric, I see you haven't lost your touch in getting what you want."  
  
"Well I have something to motivate me."  
  
"Ah yes the beautiful Elizabeth. She is an exquisite one," he said admiringly  
  
"She's not my only motivation, the destruction of Sonny and his brain dead thug are good motivators too. As far as Carly goes I have always liked her, she just got involved with the wrong guy," he said sadly  
  
"A mistake we will soon rectify, might I add." Lorenzo's eyes almost lit up while mentioning Carly.  
  
"You really do like Carly?" "Yes I do. You see Mr. Lansing while on my yacht, I got to know how intelligent, cunning and resourceful she was. She got me to do things I never thought I'd do again."  
  
"Well she'll make an excellent mate for you," Ric said surly  
  
"Indeed Mr. Lansing indeed." He said raising his glass of scotch. Ric raised his in a toast as well.  
  
"Alcazar have you gave any thought on what we're going to do with Courtney?"  
  
"Yes I know exactly what to do with her. In the mean time, you fax these letter to all of the places I told you." He said handing him the stack of letters  
  
"I really don't see how this going to get me Elizabeth back, but I'll do it since you're the one with the plan."  
  
"Trust me Ric trust me."  
  
~Penthouse~  
  
"Carly can I talk to you, in private? Marco could you escort Elizabeth to the outside while I have a moment."  
  
Marco took Elizabeth's hand leading her to the door were Max stood post.  
  
Elizabeth was all smiles when she came out "I guess it's about to hit the fan huh?" "Maybe, maybe not I've seen Mrs. Corinthos talk her husband into almost anything."  
  
Just then, Jason and Courtney got off the elevator. Elizabeth knew it was Jason she could smell the leather of his coat and the smell of the wind on him.  
  
"Elizabeth is something wrong, did something happen?" He asked in concern  
  
"Oh No it's just the crazy world of Carly at work again," she smiled lightly.  
  
"Max is Sonny in" Courtney asked  
  
"Yes but he's in a meeting with the Mrs."  
  
"Max did Carly, do something crazy again?" The agitation was evident in Jason's voice.  
  
Max wasn't quite sure he knew how to answer that question with Elizabeth standing there. "Well she invited someone to live in the guestroom, without talking to Mr. Corinthos first."  
  
"She didn't" Jason said pinching his nose. Courtney jumped in "Who would have Carly asked to come live in the guestroom?"  
  
"Oh that would be me." Elizabeth would have loved to see the expression on Courtney's face right now.  
  
"Why would she ask you to live here?"  
  
"I don't care what the reason I'm going in," Jason said  
  
Courtney stood at the door not sure if she wanted to walk in on that particular situation. So she asked Liz to step into her and Jason's penthouse for a minute.  
  
~Sonny/Carly Penthouse~  
  
"Carly you want to tell me what you're thinking, because out of everything you have pulled this is a new one. You got me, I'm stumped this time."  
  
"Sonny can't I be nice to Elizabeth?" Carly said trying to sound sincere  
  
"There is no nice to Elizabeth in your vocabulary." Sonny stated trying to figure out his wife.  
  
Jason walked through the door. "Sonny what's going on, what's happening?"  
  
"Jason a miracle was thrown down from heaven today," Sonny said almost jokingly.  
  
"Max told me Carly wanted Elizabeth to move in the guestroom." Jason informed him.  
  
"Jason that's not all, Carly and Elizabeth sat in here for a whole hour," Sonny still couldn't believe it. "Does that sound strange to you Jason?  
  
"Most definitely. "So Carly are you blackmailing Elizabeth, or is she blackmailing you. Though I think you'd blackmail her before she would you."  
  
"Sonny, Jason let's just say Elizabeth and I have a new found understanding," Carly smiled trying to keep her temper at bay from Jason's statement. Neither Jason nor Sonny were buying Carly's story.  
  
"Carly I'm sorry but having you and Elizabeth in the same room is foreign to me. So why don't you tell us the truth."  
  
"Sonny, Jason for once please just trust me."  
  
Sonny shook his head. "Okay Sonny give me one week and if you're still suspicious of me and my motives, I'll let you have your way and Elizabeth will be gone."  
  
"Carly I don't mind Elizabeth staying not at all, but putting you two together not to mention Courtney." Carly was now on the point of desperation. "Please Sonny do this for me."  
  
Sonny was now in deep thought "Carly if I hear, this is what Elizabeth wants then I'll let this be for now."  
  
Carly smiled brightly that Sonny was going to let her do this, now the rest was left up to Elizabeth.  
  
~Jason/Courtney Penthouse~  
  
"So do you want to stay here Elizabeth?" Courtney questioned  
  
"Not really, this is you're best friend's doing."  
  
There was no love lost between Courtney and Elizabeth since they both worked at Kelly's and Courtney snagged up Jason.  
  
"Okay Courtney, I'm going to level with you. Carly has this crazy idea about hurting Ric. She wants me to stay here to drive a crazy man crazier."  
  
Carly walked through the door. "Sonny says its okay, now get over there and tell him that you accept my invitation."  
  
"Carly you're going to let her stay?" Courtney asked in disbelief.  
  
"As much as I hate it yes. Ric has never paid for anything he has done, this is the perfect revenge, even Elizabeth knows this is the best way."  
  
"Carly can I see you for a moment she said pulling Carly over to the side? What are you thinking? Elizabeth being here spells trouble for us. Believe me I know this is the best way to hurt Ric, because I've even thought of it myself."  
  
"Courtney don't worry I'll keep Elizabeth in line besides I don't think muffin will go after Jason, I still think she has a soft spot for Ric. But after Ric slept with Faith I hate to say it but, Hell have no fury like a women scorned."  
  
While Carly and Courtney talked Elizabeth thought of all the reasons to do this, and all the reasons not to. Her mind kept wondering back to the lies, deceit, and pain caused by Ric. Ultimately the pain he had caused her, made her make a decision.  
  
"So Elizabeth what's it going to be are you in or out?"  
  
"Fine Carly I'll do this," Elizabeth said  
  
"Good then we have to make it look real to Sonny and Jason." Said Carly  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make Ric look like an amateur liar," Elizabeth replied snidely  
  
Carly and Courtney smiled deviously, as did Elizabeth.  
  
Carly and her two companions walked past Max and Marco to Sonny's penthouse.  
  
"Hey Marco." Max called "Yeah." "Can you say Charlie's Angels" Max and Marco laughed at the three women.  
  
Inside the Penthouse Jason and Sonny watched as the three walked in.  
  
"Elizabeth," Sonny called "Please be our guest, if that's what you want."  
  
Elizabeth smiled beamed "Thank you Sonny, and I will be staying." Sonny and Jason watched for any signs of a lie but Elizabeth never faltered.  
  
Carly smiled smugly at Jason "Okay Courtney lets get Elizabeth settled in, shall we. Courtney smiled "Most definitely."  
  
Courtney grabbed the suitcase while Carly helped Elizabeth upstairs. Once they were out of sight. Jason spoke "Courtney's now on the bandwagon, I don't get it."  
  
"Jason I stopped trying to get women a long time ago. Yet this doesn't feel right and I'm going to get to the bottom of this sudden change of heart the three of them have."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*Okay end chapter. Please review Next Chapter: The ladies make plans. While Faith makes her own. 


	4. Dining Out

Pre-story ramble: If I'm being long winded please tell me, because I felt board writing this chapter. So you might want to skip to the end where the have dinner.  
  
~Guest Room~  
  
The next two days went on uneventful. Elizabeth was now settled, in the cozy guestroom of Sonny and Carly's penthouse. Elizabeth had to admit this room was better then her studio where she slept on a couch. Elizabeth was relaxing on the comforter. Her relaxation was ruined by Carly and Courtney.  
  
"Elizabeth it's time to get the plan rolling. I was just down at Kelly's and I overheard that Ric is meeting one of his clients at "Dominicans" tonight so I called and made reservations for tonight too," Carly informed the younger woman.  
  
"Okay," Elizabeth replied  
  
Carly scoffed "Okay, okay" Carly repeated "Hello I'm talking about an great opportunity for Ric to see you out, with the people he hates namely Sonny, and all you have to say is okay."  
  
"What do you want me to say?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
"How about jumping in that closet and looking for a dress, with a smile on your face."  
  
"Gee thanks Carly, I really wish I could see my dresses."  
  
Carly sighed "I guess you got a point there," she snapped "Let see," She said walking to the closet.  
  
Carly pulled out a white-laced skimpy dress and scrunched her face up "No." Courtney went to the other side and pulled one out one herself and thought it was more funeral wear then anything. Courtney heard Carly grunt at another one of Elizabeth's dresses and smiled.  
  
"Hey, what about this one?" Courtney said pulling out a baby-blue satin gown. Carly looked at it, feeling at the material. "It's nothing wrong with it, but it's terribly outdated, plus it looks like a prom dress."  
  
"It was my prom dress," Elizabeth said  
  
"Well that's it" Courtney said hanging the dresses back up. Carly was now rubbing at her temples. "I wanted you to look beautiful and truly outrageous and you don't even have a decent dress."  
  
"Well Carly, I not married to a man who has millions, like you are."  
  
"Carly" Courtney called "I be right back, I know where to find the perfect dress." she said smiling.  
  
Now it was just Carly and Elizabeth. "After two days at the kitchen table you should know where your plate and glass are so you want spill or miss your plate. At the restaurant, Courtney and I will arrange the table like the one in the kitchen to make it easier. Everything has got to be perfect including you so lets get started on your make-up and hair."  
  
"Lead the way," Elizabeth smiled  
  
~P.C. Hotel~  
  
She wiped her tears away like many times before over the same guy. She looked over at the photo on her nightstand. She ran her red manicured fingernails over the frame. "You bitch, what's so special about you hmm?" She said picking the frame up. She held picture of Ric and Elizabeth. They looked happy, it was one of the true times she saw Ric smile. "I don't enjoy hurting her Ric, but you give me no choice." She sighed lightly. "Maybe getting rid of her is not the answer, maybe someone else is. No matter Ric, because when it's all said in done you'll be kissing my feet and these distractions and interference's will be nothing but dust in the wind. Port Charles want know what hit them. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for my date with you tonight."  
  
~Penthouse~  
  
Courtney had come back with the dress. Carly was in awe over the dress, until she realized Courtney had took one her dresses and had it alternated to fit Elizabeth.  
  
Sonny and Jason waited downstairs. Sonny was dressed in his usual attire and Jason was dressed in Black slacks, white cotton T-shirt, and black blazer. "I don't know why we can't stay home in eat" he complained  
  
"Carly told me this is what she wanted to do tonight, yet it doesn't feel right because those three have not parted each other for the last four days." He explained. The penthouse door opened and the Michael and his baby-sitter Leticia (spelling) walked through. She was all dresses up.  
  
"Hey Daddy, hey Jason."  
  
"Hey buddy," Jason said "How was you're every first sleep over?"  
  
"It was great! We watch TV, played video games, and ate pizza two days in a row. I can't believe I get to stay another night. I just stopped by here to get some more cloths."  
  
"All right little man, go on and get your clothes and don't eat too much pizza." Sonny said. Sonny turned his attention to Leticia. "Leticia I know you're grown and you make your own decisions in all, but I need to keep track of your dates, just as a precaution. He said  
  
"You are unbelievable Sonny" Carly said coming down stairs she had on a black satin sleeveless dress that stopped below her calf. Although she was pregnant, the dress fit her in the right places. Her make-up was flawless, and her hair framed her face stopping at the shoulders. "You mean to tell me after four months you don't know who Leticia dates?" she said shaking her head. "If I called Elizabeth down here she'd know even if she's blind she would know and I didn't have to tell here a thing." Leticia laughed at Carly's antics.  
  
By this time, Courtney stepped downstairs. Her dress was silk white with a plunging V-neck that stopped mid-way, and a split came up her thigh. Like Carly her make-up was flawless, and her hair was simply, tied in a white ribbon that was weaved in with her golden locks. Courtney's hand was behind her helping Elizabeth down the stairs. Elizabeth's dress was pure red velvet, although Elizabeth wasn't very fond of that color at all, she looked gorgeous in it. Her hair was now two shades darker then before bringing out her porcelain like skin. Unlike Carly, and Courtney she wore a fire engine red lipstick.  
  
Sonny and Jason breath was caught in their throats. Sonny spoke "You four ladies look impressively beautiful tonight, don't you agree Jason. Jason let out his breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. "Yeah they look great." He mumbled.  
  
"Okay after we drop Michael off it's off to "Dominicans," Carly stated. Michael ran down stairs ready to go. He turned back to the adults in the room. "I'll never guess why you people like to play dress-up," he said leaving out the door. They laughed at the little boy except for Jason because he agreed with him.  
  
~Dominicans~  
  
Carly and Courtney sat on both sides of Elizabeth, rearranging the table. Leticia and Marco sat at their own private table. Neither Sonny nor Jason could believe that they were dating right under their noses. Max was lurking around checking everyone on the guest list, to the kitchen staff. In mid meal Max stepped to the table.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos, Ric Lansing has arrived," He informed him.  
  
"Keep a close eye on him," he whispered back. Sonny sighed and went back to his meal. Jason caught Sonny's look and knew something was up. He looked up surveying the area when his blue eye locked with Ric Lansing's face.  
  
"Sonny," Jason called  
  
"I know"  
  
"Know what," Carly said looking from her plate, although she already knew.  
  
"I think it's time we call it a night," Sonny said. "Sonny no," Carly snapped. "Don't let him ruin our evening, now we're having fun, let it stay that way." Sonny sighed and wanted to comply, but if Ric started anything, he was gone. Ten minutes later, Max walked back to the table "Faith Roscoe has arrived." Sonny nodded. Carly had a superb idea.  
  
"Max, would you sit down, because you're scaring the straight and narrow people."  
  
Sonny interjected "Carly's right people are starting to stare and we don't need this now, so sit here." Max sat at the table he never usually sat at and a plate of a gourmet meal was placed in front of him.  
  
~Ric/Faith Table~  
  
Ric hadn't noticed Sonny and his entourage when he came in, he sat and began to order when the blonde black widow sat down in the seat in front of him. "Faith I'm meeting a client here please excuse yourself," he said not even looking from the menu.  
  
"I am your client, Mr. Lansing."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, you set yourself up as a client just to get close to me?" he sighed "I'll be going now."  
  
"Ric wait I have a legit reason for your services," she told him. "What need a man who's crazy enough to bed you again?"  
  
"I wanted your legal services" she smiled sarcastically. "It's about my late husband's lost accounts."  
  
"Okay I'll give you five minutes."  
  
~Sonny Table~  
  
Carly now realized Ric had not seen them, and she needed to make their presence known. "Sonny, the baby and I need to go to the bathroom." She had now kicked Elizabeth under the table in response Liz kicked Courtney. Courtney got up, as well as helping Liz up. "I think we ladies could all use a break, Courtney suggested. "Carly don't go over there and start a fight," Sonny warned. "Sonny I had no intention of going over there to the psycho and the town tramp. Oh in Sonny, after I come back I want that dance you promised me."  
  
~Faith/Ric Table~  
  
Faith was making a good argument for Ric to use in a case, when his eyes fell upon Elizabeth and her companions. Faith realized Ric wasn't paying attention and turned her head to get a glimpse of what he was looking at. 'Why is she everywhere' she thought.  
  
~Women's Restroom~  
  
Fifteen Minutes had passed. Carly knew Sonny would send Max to come get them if they stayed gone to long and she was right. Max was making his way over, and so was Ric.  
  
The ladies stepped out the door. "Elizabeth." Ric called "Can I see you for a moment?" Not really waiting for a response, he pulled Elizabeth violently toward him. "Ric, stop you're hurting me." But Ric kept his grip firm.  
  
"Ric stop it okay." Carly pleaded. Carly had to admit she didn't expected Ric to get violent. Courtney had hurried over to Max.  
  
"Problem Lansing?" Max said casually walking to the smaller man. "This is known of your business, go be lapdog like Jason," he snapped. By this time Elizabeth's tears had swelled in her eyes because of Ric's vice-like grip, which didn't go unnoticed by Max.  
  
"Ric please, you're hurting her." Carly said. Ric had turned his attention to Carly. "Me hurting her, she's my wife I would. Ric didn't get the chance to finish. He didn't see Max's clinched fist come at him. His punch was swift and quick so Ric was out cold. Max pulled Ric's body into the Men's Restroom and left him in a bathroom stall. When he came out Carly and Courtney was cleaning Elizabeth's make-up.  
  
"Let's go, now" he ordered. Max now knew what was really going on with the three. This was all about getting back at Ric. He ushered them back to the table. "Mr. Corinthos" Max called. Carly looked in fear at Max 'Was he going to tell their secret' she thought. "I think it's time we made an exit, I had to subdue Lansing, but he'll be up in a minute."  
  
"Max what did you do to him? Sonny asked not that he cared about Ric. "He was harassing the three of them, and he was starting to act violently toward Elizabeth." Sonny looked over to Elizabeth and saw red marks starting to form on her arm that she was rubbing. "All right let's go, get Marco and Leticia too." Carly gave a thank you look to Max. Max knew he would end up regretting not telling the truth.  
  
~Men's Bathroom~  
  
Ric had called on his cell phone to Alcazar and informed what just happened. "Mr. Lansing you shouldn't have went over there. Ric have to stay away from Elizabeth, until we get our plan in motion, other wise we will fail before we even began."  
  
"I guess your right, I did blew my stack when I saw her, she looked like she was having fun. I guess the brainwashing has begun."  
  
"No Ric, she was merely playing a role for you, so you would get angry, a plan devised by Carly no doubt. You see a woman such as Elizabeth where's her heart on her sleeve, no way she's over you that quickly. As far as Faith goes, you finish whatever business you have with Faith. I don't need her to throwing a wrench in our plan, for now you keep her happy and out of our way. I'll be in touch."  
  
~Limo~  
  
Elizabeth asked Sonny if they could swing by her studio and pick up her mail, she asked if they could read anything important to her. Courtney saw a letter from Port Charles University, and decided to open it. At the same time, Carly found one from her landlord and a bank statement. "Courtney eyes went sad when she read the letter as did Carly's. Jason took the letters from them and read them. Jason had now handed the letter to Sonny.  
  
Elizabeth heard her mail getting passed around and wanted to know why everyone was so silent. "What?" She asked nervously. "Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jason this is no coincidence that these letters could show up at the same time on the same day" Sonny said.  
  
Elizabeth now worried "What is it?"  
  
"Well the first letter is about school. You've have lost your scholarship and now you've been expelled." Elizabeth breath caught in her throat. "The second is a bank statement your trust fund you had is gone, and the third letter is about your building, it's being condemned in two weeks. I'd have to say Ric has been on the move."  
  
Elizabeth was shocked "Would Ric really go this far?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Okay guys not much action in this chapter. My plot thickens in the next chapter. If you haven't guessed who Liz's guy is he makes his feelings known to the crazy lady with a baby. 


	5. Important Author’s note

Hello all I have hit a major road block with this story. But some reviewers think I should take another crack at it. I will try but if anyone has any idea's to throw at me or words of encouragements e-mail me at lizziebella2_you@yahoo.com or leave a review. Thanks you guys for all the support. 


	6. Gifts all Around

Chapter 5: Liason fans might like Chapter 5  
  
Days passed and Sonny's men finished cleaning out Elizabeth's studio. The guards were dumbfounded that they had found Jason Morgan gun there. When Sonny questioned Liz about the gun, she told him Jason left the gun there when he was shot a couple of years back. Elizabeth hadn't come out the guestroom much.  
  
Meanwhile, Carly decided to let her breath for a while, until she was ready to start playing hardball again. Carly had stepped off the elevator.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Corinthos."  
  
Hey, Max" before Carly went in she turned to Max "Thanks for not telling on me the other night."  
  
"You're playing a dangerous game" he informed her. "Lansing is psychotic, by you throwing Elizabeth in his face is only adding fuel to the fire on his vendetta against your husband. Jealousy is a powerful emotion, so powerful it would drive a person to desperation to get what they want. In this case, it's Elizabeth. I ask you now to stop your own vendetta before someone gets hurt or disappear."  
  
"Max I can handle it, what I can't handle is why haven't you told Sonny? You've always been loyal to Sonny and you've never lied. So what changed? She asked "I've been over and over it in my head, and I couldn't understand why. Which leads me to think it has something to do with our houseguest."  
  
Max sighed "Is that what you think? He asked  
  
She nodded her head. "Max I'm no fool, I could see it a mile away. I saw it in Kelly's, on the docks when Alcazar and Ric showed up, at dinner a couple of nights ago, hell I saw it when she was dating Jason, and I see it now. I just never really honed in on it until that dinner. Well am I right?" she asked arching an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos, all I'm doing is my job to protect the people Sonny loves and taking care of his business when needed. You need to stop playing the mind games."  
  
"Max look I want lead Elizabeth, Courtney, our myself in danger."  
  
"I heard that one before, and the one before that, and the hundred ones before that," he smiled  
  
"So my track record is lousy."  
  
"That's an understatement." They both laughed "But on a serious note, if I suspect something is wrong with your plan or if I think you have gone too far, I'm pulling the plug. I'll just have to explain to the boss why I kept this from him." He looked sternly at her to show just how serious he was.  
  
"Fair enough. But you still haven't answered my question, does any of this have to do with Elizabeth?" A cat grin graced her face. "You thought I forgot by you changing the subject." Carly's eyes illuminated with delight. "Oh let me set you up with her. You two can go out to dinner with candlelight and red steam roses. Walk through the park, on the docks. You can..."  
  
"No, No, No I don't have a thing for Elizabeth." He said pushing here through the door of her penthouse.  
  
Carly smiled and turned to go inside, before she closed the door she stuck her head out. "Liar." Carly closed the door back before he could retort.  
  
"You're finally back." Carly looked to find a bleached blonde sitting on her couch. "Hey Courtney"  
  
"Um, Carly I've been thinking" Courtney sighed "This whole thing getting back at Ric is a bad idea now." Carly rolled her eyes "Courtney we hit a stumbling block, we now know what to expect from Ric so he want blindside us again."  
  
"Carly, are you listening to yourself. Ric is out for blood, you saw what he did to Elizabeth. He has taken everything from her."  
  
"Yeah Courtney he hurt Elizabeth, but if I know Elizabeth like I think I do, I assure you she is mighty pissed off about it."  
  
"You're damn right I am." Carly looked toward the stair to find a horrible looking Elizabeth. "All right Carly you're the one with the plan so tell me what's the next phase. I don't care what I have to do."  
  
"Good. Don't worry Liz I've got the perfect plan." she said eyeing the door.  
  
~Alcazar's apartment~  
  
"Lorenzo I don't get it, how is kicking her out of her home only so she can stay at Sonny's longer helping me get my wife back?"  
  
"Patients my friend in time she will seek you out, Morgan and Corinthos will die Faith takes the wrap for it. But not before I shakeup Carly's relationship with Sonny. For now, Corinthos is about to get a message.  
  
~Faith's Hotel Suite~  
  
Faith was on the phone with an unidentified voice. "I don't want no mistakes, take care of them all Corinthos and Morgan want be there so you should have no problem getting past security. I want Bunny, Precious, and the mob princess wannabe dead. She hung her phone up, and stared down at the new Corinthos-Morgan warehouse. They'll never see it coming.  
  
~C & M Warehouse~  
  
"So what are we gonna do about Ric? Should I eliminate him?" Jason asked  
  
"No." Jason swore under his breath. "Damnit Sonny how long are you going to put this off? What you're going to wait until he bits you in the ass or one us turns up dead?"  
  
Sonny sat silently taking in what Jason said. Ric's death was long over due, but his decision kept on boiling down to the fact that Ric was his mother's child. There was nothing more important than family to him.  
  
"Sonny I know what you're thinking Ric's you're mother's son, but Elizabeth might end up dead if we don't stop him. Although Elizabeth and you are not on good terms but she's always came through for us in the past."  
  
"Jason I want to ask you a question." Jason threw his hands in the air "What?"  
  
"You care about Elizabeth right."  
  
"I'll always love Elizabeth, part of me always will. " he stated honestly  
  
"Well first off I want to say I 'm part of the reason Elizabeth walked out of your life. I didn't give you permission to tell her I was alive. I knew she could be trusted, yet I left her in the dark. So my question is: Do you still think you and Elizabeth would still be together if you had told her?" Jason let a heavy sigh "Sonny come on we're talking business not my personal life."  
  
"I'm serious would you?"  
  
"Yes, no matter how much I love Courtney now. I wouldn't have given Courtney a second thought. And Carly would have to accept that. Are you thinking about what's going on between them?" Sonny nodded looking out his window to the ports. "It doesn't make sense. Carly and Elizabeth have always been at each others throats. Elizabeth is the only woman I know that has put Carly in her place a time or two. Now Courtney is all friendly with Elizabeth as well."  
  
"You think this 'friendship' thing is a big ruse like I do."  
  
"Yeah Carly and Courtney get extremely paranoid when other women walk in our lives." Jason knew all to well about the Brenda fiasco that led Carly to Ric's manipulations.  
  
"Carly has accused Elizabeth in the past of trying to get me into bed." Sonny pointed out.  
  
"Yeah so has Courtney, so you're wondering like I am. What changed?"  
  
"I don't know but, it started the morning Elizabeth got out the hospital. Jason I want you to ask Max, screen him, make sure he's telling the truth Carly has a way with all the guards and its easy for them to lie for her."  
  
"When do you want this done." Sonny never got a chance to say when a huge ball of fire shattered his office windows.  
  
~Penthouse~  
  
Liz had gotten cleaned up, and now the three women had gathered in the living room talking about their next step. Max had gone to the garage about a disturbance.  
  
"Carly your not serious are?" Courtney asked listening to Carly's ill-fated plan. "Courtney... Carly was interrupted when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" The deliveryman smiled "You have a package, will you sign here please." Carly signed for it and saw it had Bobbie's name on it. She quickly closed the door and sat it on the table.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it" Courtney asked Carly eyes remained on the neatly wrapped gift. Her mind wondered back to a package that arrived at a birthday party. "Carly" Courtney waved her hand in her face. "I'm fine" Carly held her breath and pulled the ribbon, but decided against it. Max came back from the parking garage.  
  
"Everything okay up here?"  
  
"No Max I got a package." Immediately Max stalked forward to examine the package. Carly went on rambling. "Mama doesn't do gift wrapping like this, she like to do her own." Carly continued with her babble.  
  
"Stand back." He told them. Courtney walked a babbling Carly and Liz to the door.  
  
Max held his breath, pulled the white floral ribbon, and opened the box. Carly's instincts were right. A nice shiny metal object sat there with the numbers ticking its way down to zero.  
  
"GO!" Was all Max said before they hurried from the penthouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Looks like Sonny/Jason are in the same position as Liz/Carly/Courtney/Max. Next chapter trapped in an inferno. Please, Please review. 


End file.
